The invention relates to a forwardly displaceable vehicle seat and is more specifically intended for vehicles in which a rear seat is accessed through a side door assigned to the vehicle seat, meaning, for so-called two door vehicles. The invention relates to such a vehicle seat with a seat back, with a seat carrier, with a seat back joint arranged between seat back and seat carrier, with a locking device assigned to the seat back joint and locking said seat back joint in a first locking position adopted in a normal position of use of the vehicle seat, with a longitudinal adjusting device provided with a stop unit and with a memory unit, with a release, which is preferably arranged on the seat back and is connected to, and cooperates with, the locking device, permitting to enable displacement of the vehicle seat from the normal position of use into a forwardly displaced position, a forward displacement consisting in folding forward the seat back which allows the vehicle seat to be displaced forward in its longitudinal adjusting device, and with a first transmission means which is disposed between seat back and longitudinal adjusting device and sets the memory unit on the one side and releases the stop unit on the other side when the seat back is tilted forward.
Such type vehicle seats are generally known in the art and U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,019 is referred to by way of example only.
In the prior art vehicle seat the memory unit adopts its memory position and the stop unit of the longitudinal adjusting device is released when the seat back is tilted forward at a sufficient angle. Normally, the seat back is locked. It can be tilted forward upon actuating the release.
The problem with the previously known forwardly displaceable vehicle seats of this type is the following: the seat back is not retained in its forwardly tilted position. It is advantageous for a passenger accessing a rear seat with the vehicle seat being forwardly displaced when the seat back is somehow fixed in a relatively low, forwardly tilted position. Then, the space giving passengers access to the rear seats is the largest possible and mounting the vehicle is comfortable.